marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiklah (Earth-616)
Queen of the Underworld | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = (leader) | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased); Amjad (brother, deceased); Baqir (brother, deceased); Wade Wilson (husband, estranged); Vlad Dracula (husband); Jenny (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Monster Metropolis, Morlock Tunnels, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 10'3" | Height2 = 5'8" (humanoid form) | Weight = 645 lbs. | Weight2 = 146 lbs (66 kg) (humanoid form) | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Purple facial markings, horns | CharRef = | Citizenship = Arabian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Succubus, queen | Education = Monster royalty | Origin = Succubus sorceress | PlaceOfBirth = Arabian Peninsula | Creators = Gerry Duggan; Brian Posehn; Reilly Brown | First = Deadpool: The Gauntlet Infinite Comic #3 | HistoryText = Origin and Early Years Before humans came to be, Shiklah and her family ruled over the monster world. Vampires sought to overthrow them by starting a war that lasted for centuries, which also saw the coming of man. After their family was overwhelmed and their kingdom had fallen, Shiklah's father was distraught over the seeming deaths of his sons, Amjad and Baqir, so he decided to seal her away in a sarcophagus until the war ran its course, or until she was to be wed. Awakened in the Modern Age Deadpool was hired by Dracula to bring Shiklah to him so he could marry her, in order to take over her old lands, unite the monster world under his rule, and end a long feud. After traveling to the Arabian Peninsula, Deadpool made a timely rescue of Shiklah's sarcophagus before a faction of teleporting monsters managed to destroy it. Deadpool then brought the coffin to Greece and got into a fight with the Minotaur, where the coffin shattered and Shiklah was awakened along with her pet dragon, Bug. Shiklah repaid Deadpool's services by attempting to absorb his life force by kissing him, but failed due to Deadpool's healing factor. Shiklah then followed Deadpool out of Greece by hopping a train to Paris, but they were intercepted by Blade who was trying to convince Deadpool that Shiklah was a monster, and Deadpool should give her up. They fought, and Shiklah, in her monster form, helped Deadpool to defeat Blade, since they had grown close. After Deadpool arranged transportation across the Atlantic by calling his friend Bob, the pair decided to see Paris and visited the Catacombs. After Shiklah saved Deadpool from being possessed by a Templar ghost, she admitted having feelings for him. Deadpool pushed away her advances due to his worry that things would turn disastrous just like all of his past relationships. After leaving the Catacombs, the pair was captured by Hydra, who wanted to exploit Shiklah's power. They soon escaped the frying pan into the fire, as the Hydra vessel was intercepted by A.I.M.. Shiklah proved herself by fighting and defeating the A.I.M. agents and a large robot, but was captured by M.O.D.O.K.. Deadpool then defeated M.O.D.O.K. and saved Shiklah from being abducted. Wedding of Deadpool Once Shiklah and Deadpool returned to New York City, they got married in a ceremony officiated by Nightcrawler. Shiklah also used a vast amount of her time in the present to catch up with the culture of the world, while still ruling over Monster Metropolis. Tll Death Do Us... Shiklah began treating Wade with more disdain the more time that they spent apart due to his negligence, prompting her to find different loves that could satisfy her when Wade didn't. Deadpool's preference for the world on the surface fueled Shiklah's disdain towards humanity, eventually feeling that monsterkind had cowered underground for too long. The breaking point for Shiklah was the death of her subject Farcus, a centuries-old senile monster who was killed by bystanders after wandering off Monster Metropolis. For the sake of the safety of her people, Shiklah used the power of the Sceptre of the Manticore to mobilize armies from her kingdom and other places with the intention to annex Manhattan to Monster Metropolis. Deadpool's makeshift plan to stop Shiklah involved retrieving Dracula from his slumber and having him control the vampires among Shiklah's army to fight back. Even though Dracula agreed to help Deadpool defeat Shiklah, he proposed to her as soon as they reunited, and they married, estranging her marriage with Wade in the process. However, in addition to a revolt in rejection of monarchy having been incited on the citizens of Monster Metropolis, Shiklah admitted having discovered she felt uncomfortable with ruling her subjects by force. Shiklah abdicated the throne in order to pursue her own interests and left her people to rule themselves. Dracula joined her, due to having been in retirement before Deadpool dragged him to the conflict. | Powers = Succubus Physiology: As a succubus, Shiklah has a great deal of power at her disposal, and with this power usually comes boosted strength, durability, regeneration, speed, supernatural level of beauty and some magical abilities, especially dealing with illusions and mental manipulation. Physical changes include fangs, claws, pointed tail and wings. Though with her being the Queen of the succubus' she might possess even greater potential for those abilities. Displayed powers so far:: *'Shape-shifting:' While traveling with Deadpool, she is attacked by Blade and as such, transforms into her 'true' form, a large demonic looking reptile with purple skin, four horns and a maw full of razor sharp teeth. Changing between forms is uncomfortable for her, and she deems her humanoid form as her weakest. *'Superhuman Strength:'When she transformed into her true form, she was easily able to beat down the vampire hunter known as Blade, pounding him into the ground within a few seconds, as well as about to deliver a killing blow. Shiklah can lift 10 tons inhumanform and 25 tons in demon form. *'Superhuman Speed:' During the encounter with Blade, she closed the distance faster than he could react and proceeded to beat him soundly. *'Superhuman Durability:' Shiklah possesses superhuman resistance. Her human form is vulnerable to physical and mystic attacks while her demonic form is susceptible to strong psychic attacks. *'Immortality:' Shiklah is extremely long-lived and can absorb the life-force of people to rejuvenate easily. *'Enslavement Beam:' During the fight with Blade, Deadpool managed to blow up a compartment of the train, only to have his head cleaved by Blade. Before the slice could be finished however he was blasted by a purple beam of energy, and fell under the thrall of Shiklah. *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Shiklah possesses the ability to generate, control, and project hellfire, also known as soulfire, at will. Hellfire is an emphyreal and supernatural flame that burns both physical and ethereal beings. She can shoot soulfire from her hands, which can cause physical harm, completely disintegrate a body, or disrupt lesser spirits. Her soulfire`s power increases whit the amount of souls she consumes. Shiklah can imbue objects in soulfire to make them more effective. *'Life-Force Absorption:' Being a succubus, Shiklah can absorb the life forces of those around her, whether through a kiss or through sexual intercourse. When she first awakens from her slumber, she kissed Deadpool, the power behind it making him fall unconscious for a moment. It didn't kill him because of his healing factor, but for normal mortals it would have been deadly. *'Hypnosis and Mind Control:' She can mesmerize others with her voice or soulfire blasts and even fully control those in a weak mental state. *'Telepathic Connection:' Shiklah has a telepathic connection with his pet, Bug, allowing her to read his mind and command him. *'Supernatural Beauty:' Her succubus physiology grants Shiklah with an unparalleled level of beauty, her human form drawing attention from even a woman as she passed by on the streets. *'Resurrection:' After Deadpool killed Peter Parker, he had Shiklah revive him from the dead only for Deadpool to shoot him in the head again. Although she can perfectly bring someone back to life, she cannot do so indefinitely as it drains a lot of her power and weakens her. | Abilities = | Strength = Class 10 in humanoid form, Class 25 in demon form. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Soulfire Sickles: She sometimes uses sickles imbued with soulfire to more easily rend flesh. | Notes = * Shiklah mentioned that "the Goddess smiled upon them" while talking about the full Moon. The exact goddess mentioned then is unrevealed. | Trivia = * Before being sealed in the sarcophagus, Shiklah once feasted on Incas. * Facts shared by Jordan D. White, via Tumblr. ** Shiklah considers Ellie to be a threat and doesn't like her based on the fact she's Wade's child with another woman -- imagining it as demon culture for their sovereign to kill spouse's other children. He also notes that Ellie is apart of Wade's life that isn't related to her and as such, shouldn't be as important. ** Shiklah believes that her wishes are more important than Wade's, and that he should do as he's told. ** Shiklah was evil from the moment she was introduced -- mentioning that the first thing she did was try to kill Wade when she awoke form her coffin. ** Shiklah is lawful evil. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Shiklah | Links = }} Category:Wilson Family Category:Shapeshifters Category:Death Touch Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Demonic Form Category:Dracula Family